DBZJ Friends to the end!
by J.Jaguron
Summary: The Jagurons. A race close to exticntion send one of their potentially strongest to Earth in hope that they will become strong and defeat the creature that has been tormenting them. Meanwhile Pan is having trouble with love. First chapters are terrible!
1. A New arrival

Well here is my first Dragon ball fan fiction; it's going to be the first in a few stories I hope. Also on a note, I hated dragon ball GT so don't think about that while you are reading my stories, so people like Pan and Super sayain 4 forms are different in my stories (I might draw a few pictures on the fan art website to show these) Also please don't be put off by this chapter! It is just an introduction and the other chapters get much better than this one!

Disclaimer: well I don't own any of the dragon ball characters but a few characters in this story are mine.

* * *

**A new arrival**

The world was at peace. The dragon was a rest and all the z warriors could do was train. Goku and Vegeta finally had the fight they had been wanting on an empty planet. The planet had been destroyed in the process and neither Goku nor Vegeta could win eventually resulting in the supreme kai teleporting them both back to earth. Glad that they have finally tested each other's limits they return to their families.

One day the z fighters sensed a new and strange power level. When they arrived at the place. It was in a forest full with evergreen trees. There was a small bullet shaped craft at the centre of a small crater.

'Look there! It's a child, Vegeta go and pick him up,' Shouted Bulma

'Why should I the prince of all say-' Bulma cut him off.

'Now Vegeta!' Bulma's voice was like iron. Vegeta flew down and picked up the child. He carefully flew back up to the rest of them.

'It's a boy and his leg looks to be ripped to shreds,' Vegeta informed.

'Gosh he is barely older than Pan,' a wide-eyed Videl said. The boy had tan-coloured hair and he was wearing a torn shirt and trousers. He looked strong, his whole body was muscle bound. Also his leg had lengths of dead skin hanging off and it was covered in dry blood.

'Look his power level is dropping quickly, Kakarott take him to the lookout he needs more than a senzu bean, Dende should be able to heal him though.'

' Right I'll see you all there,' Goku placed his hand on the non-moving body and used his instant transmission to get to the look out.

'What do you think he is? And why he came here?' Piccolo asked.

'We will find out once he wakes up, now come on lets go to the look out, Trunks carry your sister Bulma come here,' Vegeta put his arm around Bulma and flew off, the rest of the z fighters following, apart from Gohan and Videl.

'You all right? You seem upset,' Gohan asked.

'No sorry its just that he came here alone, no family no friends, I just feel sorry for him.' Videl said smiling gently. Gohan put is arm around her. Squeezing her gently.

'Well let's get t the watch tower and see whether we can change that.' Videl looked at his face then kissed him for a long time before they both flew off.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope I get a few reviews, good reviews, I hope that people wont hate me for killing off GT but it really messed up the storyline so I had to. Also please read on! I hope to get some pictures drawn of the boy and maybe if I'm happy with the first, a picture of Vegeta holding the boy. As long as I don't get too much homework I might even do another chapter, See yas all and goodnight! 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: Though most of the characters are someone else's (I forgot who), a few of them actually belong to me! (Namely one of them, for now..) I hope that that's good enough.

* * *

**Decisions, Decisions**

He could hear talking, there were a lot of people around him, and they seemed to be focused on him. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was a blur, he blinked a couple of times and eventually he could see clearly not that it was a good thing. The first thing he saw was a sharp green face and then his eyes darted to a face just as sharp but with a much more lethal gaze. Immediately Joyki leapt up and fell into a fighting stance. One of the men laughed

'Ha Piccolo and Vegeta, maybe you should buy halloween masks for meetings such as this. Lower you guard kid we wont harm you we only want to help you,' said the man. Joyki felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped but the touch of the hand felt warm and calm. He turned to the person and dropped his guard. It was a girl of about his age. Her black hair was tied back and she wore blue clothes. She smiled gently at him and indicated to the man.

'Well I'm Goku the girl next to you is Pan, the big green dude is Piccolo, the guy with attitude is Vegeta. This is my wife Chi-Chi, my sons Gohan and Goten, standing next to Gohan is his wife Videl, Pan's their daughter, also there is Krillen, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, Mr Po-Po and Dende.' Goku said pointing everyone out.

'Hi I'm Joyki a Jaguron from the dying planet of Rigeyto, We the last of our race have been sent to distant planets to carry on our race and be safe from a great evil, But I was never told it's name. Any way thank you but where am I?' Joyki said with a look of wonder on his face.

'You are on the watchtower of the earth my home. Your leg was pretty mashed up, it took my a while to heal it, what happened to it?' Dende asked.

'I don't know I must have caught it in the door of my craft or something,' then a sudden look of realisation crossed his face, 'wow you healed it,' He bowed to Dende, 'You must have great power.'

'Ha ha ha don't worry about bowing to me these people are a lot more powerful!' he gestured to the others. Joyki gulped and looked at Vegeta nervously.

'Now we know why you are here what are we going to do with you eh?' Krillen asked.

'Well I don't care what you do to me now, I owe you my life so you can just wash you hands of me and I'll leave,' Joyki said.

' Not a chance! Your power level is too high; we can't just let you go out into the world with no real knowledge of this planet!' the big green guy, Piccolo said. 'This is going to sound a little harsh on you but we could use you, this planet has a treasure which many across the galaxy want and they come to take it by force.'

'Really? Sounds interesting, I know! How about I go over there and do something while you lot work this out, okay?'

'Yes that seems like the best plan,' said Bulma. Joyki left and everyone 'Well what do we think?'

'Well he should live we a family which would leave us, Videl and Gohan, Krillen and 18, Vegeta and Bulma and Tien and Launch,' said Chi Chi, counting off her fingers.

'I don't think he should live with us, my mood swings and all,' said Launch who was looking slightly embarrassed.

'Same with us I think, Vegeta can only bear these two and another might push him over the edge,' said Bulma with a sidelong glance aimed at Vegeta who nearly blushed.

'Pan can I ask you something?' asked Videl. But before she could let out another word the 13-year Pan started wildly nodding her head.

'Yes! I would love it if he could!' she said.

'It's sorted then?' asked Chi-Chi, she turned to the Jaguron, 'well then, Joyki Come here!'

Wow you read to the end of chapter two? Or did you just scroll down? Any way its great that you even read this story, please review and ruthlessly tell me of any spelling, grammar mistakes. I might draw a picture of my version of Pan if I get round to it.

* * *

Thanks to Grand Wolf for being my first critic, I hope this gives more depth to the character but for the next chapter I will rent a boring machine to dig deeper into his character and Pan's. 


	3. Home

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Dragon ball or any variations of that title so hah! (Wait isn't that a bad thing…ah well)

Well here is chapter three, thankfully my teachers haven't piled home work on me quite yet but that wont be true for long since I am in my first GCSE year so all bets are off when I start my exams. But that isn't for a while so I should have this story finished and maybe a few more as well so here goes…

* * *

**Home**

'So I will live with you?' asked Joyki.

'Yes, me Gohan and Pan,' said Videl. Joyki looked to Pan.

'I guess we will be like siblings then.' Pan blushed,

'Yes like siblings…'

'Can you fly?' asked Gohan.

'Fly? Never tried before,' Joyki said.

'Never mind Pan hasn't quite got the hang of it yet so I'll carry you,' Gohan rose and picked up Joyki while Videl carried Pan, 'come on lets go home.'

Their house was perfect, better than any place Joyki had been before. It was home. He kept on saying that to him self each time the word sounded better and better. He finally had a home and a family.

Joyki never knew his real family; the beast had torn them away from him when he was just a baby. He was put into an orphanage. It wasn't too bad there but it was never home. When he was young he was already very good at martial arts, because of that when the beast had killed most of the Jagurons he had been chosen to go to the jewel of the northern galaxies, Earth. No one, except the elders, really knew why this was the choice for one of the strongest to go to but he had been made ready to be put into the spacecraft. Somehow though the beast had found out about him and had appeared at the launch pad to kill him. The other Jagurons protected him but in their haste had trapped his leg in the door. Luckily Joyki managed to pull his leg out of the door leaving a lot of his skin behind. The door closed and the spaceship launched.

'Well it isn't much but its home,' said Videl opening the door.

'Its amazing!' Joyki's eyes were wide.

'If think he can have the room next to yours Pan, why don't you show him?' asked Gohan.

'Alright, come on Joyki,' said Pan. She grabbed his hand and led him up some stairs then down a corridor. 'The bathrooms at the end of the corridor, if you need anything, get it yourself. Any way I'm going to be in this room.' She turned into her room and closed the door. Joyki smiled and looked in the bare room. There was a wardrobe, a dresser and a weird looking settee in the corner. He jumped on and relaxed.

'What am I going to do?' Pan thought to herself. He was cute, a lot cuter than other boys she knew. But now, it is going to be awkward. Should she tell someone? But who? Her parents? No they didn't need to know yet. Bulla? No she wouldn't understand me. Bulma and Grandma are a little too old. But perhaps Marron? She would understand Pan's feelings for him.

'What are you doing on the floor?' Joyki slowly opened his eyes to Pan who was in pyjamas and standing with her head over him.

'Sleeping,' Joyki blinked a few times.

'Why didn't you sleep on the bed?' asked Pan.

'Bed? What you mean that settee?'

'It's not a settee silly it's a bed, you sleep in them.'

'Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't know.'

'Don't worry about it, come on and get up, we're going out today to shop.'

'Shop?'

'Don't worry you'll see, its fun.' She turned and left the room. Joyki undressed from the pyjamas Gohan had lent him and got into one of Gohan's shirts and Videl's tracksuit bottoms.

'I hope that this 'shopping' thing involves me getting new clothes,' Joyki said to himself. Once he had finished getting changed he walked out of his room and nearly went headlong into Pan, He let her pass and followed on.

* * *

Well there you go, the longest chapter I've written so far, I could only get a spade but with a lot of hard work I think that I've managed to dig into Joyki and Pan's characters. I would like to thank DBZ angel for being my second critic. That's all folks! 


	4. Shopping!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I own Joyki and the Jagurons.

Hi everyone, this is actually getting kinda fun. I'm sorry for the lack of fighting in my story, don't worry it'll change. Thanks to all of my readers for making their way to this chapter and let's carry on!

* * *

**Shopping!**

'Have you ever been out to buy things before Joyki?' asked Videl. Joyki shook his head. The whole family was sat at the table eating bacon, eggs and potato waffles. Videl didn't approve but Gohan and Pan had insisted saying that Joyki's first breakfast on earth should be a fry-up.

'No I've never really wanted anything other than the stuff the orphanage people gave me,' replied Joyki.

'See Pan you could learn a lot from him,' said Gohan, Pan responded by sticking her tongue out at him. 'Anyway that room of yours needs to be filled with stuff so we can tell you off for not tidying it!' Pan giggled. They all finished and Joyki left his knife and fork as he had been taught the last night. Gohan passed a money card to both Pan and Joyki. 'Both cards have 500 zenie on them, it was some winnings me you're your mom won from a mini-tournament we went to last week, don't spend it all at once! And be back here by 5:00 this afternoon.' Pan got up and kissed her parents, Joyki just said his thanks and bowed.

Pan led Joyki by the hand to the bus and helped him with the tickets; they got to the high street and looked around.

'So where first?' asked Pan.

'Well I s'pose that I will need some clothes, I cant go around in hand-me-downs,' Joyki said picking at his clothes.

'I think you're right,' Pan said looking at him, 'there's a place down the street where mom and dad buy their martial arts clothes, I think that you would look cool looking like a fighter.' She took him down the street into a busy shop. Joyki chose lots of clothes that he liked and fitted him well. Pan made the pile smaller saying that he wouldn't look right in this or that and eventually he bought five gi's, a green, an orange, a blue, a black and a grey. He changed into his grey one and waited for Pan who was trying on clothes. She came out continuingly asking for his opinion, and he gave it. He said that some were nice, some were great and some were awful. He got very embarrassed when she came out in a very revealing fighting suit.

'You know they probably made that as a fighting suit because it distracts your opponents,' Joyki said mildly blushing.

'It is a bit showy isn't it?' said Pan who was looking at herself in the mirror, smiling slightly at his reaction. She bought it anyway with a few more modest suits.

'Will your parents actually let you wear that?' Joyki wondered.

'Probably not but I'll just wear it anyway!' They both laughed. 'What next? I think that you will need a bed cover, some curtains and a rug.' He didn't have a choice; she had already dragged him into another shop.

They had been into quite a few shops and Joyki's hands were very full and Pan had made him carry all of the bags, including her own. She said that any real gentleman would help her, a 'fragile woman'. Joyki knew that she was lying though; he had seen her easily pick up a rock the day before. He sighed and his stomach rumbled.

'How can you be hungry, we had a massive breakfast,' she said, there was a low rumble from her direction and she blushed, 'lets go and get some lunch.' They went into a little café on the corner. They were given a table and two menus.

'What are you going to have?' asked Pan.

'What is there? I don't understand half of the stuff on this thing,' Said a very confused Joyki.

'Well the good things by the look of it are the chicken, the salad and the beef.'

'What's l'escargo?'

'Snails'

'Ugh, people actually eat them?' Joyki had gone a distinct shade of green. A waiter came to their table.

'May I take your order please,' the Waiter asked.

'I'll have the salad and you'll have…?' Pan left it hanging.

'The chicken, please,' said Joyki.

'And to drink?' the waiter continued

'I think that we will both have lemonade,' said Pan.

'Very good choice ma'am, your drinks will be with you in a moment.'

'What's lemonade?' asked Joyki.

'Its really nice, you'll like it,' replied Pan. They continued to chat about the stuff they had bought and other things. A man walked in and went up to the till, and then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the cashier.

'You know what to do bub so don't hold me up,' said the robber. The cashier started to hurriedly shove the money into a bag.

'Hey Pan open the door for us,' said Joyki

'Okay,' She disappeared for a moment and appeared close to the door. Joyki stood up.

'Hey you are you just going to take the money and run?'

'Sit down kid or you're going to get hurt,' said the robber, Joyki didn't falter and the gun fired. Not that Joyki was bothered, he just caught the bullets with his left hand and then with his right hand he focused his ki onto the gun's bullet cage, melting it and jamming the gun. Noticing that his gun was ineffective the robber threw it down and prepared to run out the door. Joyki helped him, with his fist. Pan was nice enough to open the door. They followed him outside and saw that he had made a big dent in his escape car.

'So what should we do with him?' asked Pan.

'I dunno but he is going to be there for a while, lets leave him to the police.' Said Joyki. They walked back into the café greeted by cheers and a very happy manager.

'Thank you so much, you two ordered a meal right? Well I'll cover the cost personally as a reward,' He said.

'Well thanks I guess,' Pan and Joyki said.

After a great afternoon the two teenagers took a taxi home, it was needed because of the amount of things they had both bought. It was ten to five when they got home and they went up to their rooms almost immediately.

'Joyki, thanks for today, it was fun,' said Pan, and with those words she kissed him on the cheek and went into her room.

* * *

There you go everyone, I'm sorry if it was a bit long but I wanted to get their whole day into one chapter. I'm going to add a drawing of Pan kissing Joyki on the cheek to my list because I think that is a great moment. Thanks to Grand Wolf for critiquing my work for a second time, I hope that this chapter pleases you and all of my other readers! 


	5. The Techniques

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, But Joyki and the Jagurons are mine, mine, all mine!

Chapter 5, this is the longest story I've ever done! Things will hopefully get interesting from here so read on!

* * *

**The Techniques**

'You're still sleeping on the floor?' Joyki's eyes snapped open. Pan was stood in the doorway in her pyjamas, as usual.

'The bed is too comfy, I can't get to sleep in it,' Joyki complained.

'Well you'll get used to it eventually, I'm going in the shower so don't go into the bathroom until I come out okay?'

'Yeah sure,' Pan left and Joyki got dressed out of his new pyjamas and into his blue gi. He looked around his room, which was pretty cluttered now. He put his duvet back onto his bed, it wasn't that it was too comfy, he thought, it was just that he was slightly scared of falling out of it. He went down the stairs, by means of a banister and sat at the table where Videl was preparing Breakfast and Gohan was reading the newspaper.

'Did you get a good night sleep?' asked Videl.

'Yeah I slept fine thank you,' replied Joyki.

'Bulma phoned earlier, she has been examining your space craft and has found some things which were addressed to you,' said Gohan. Joyki remembered that Bulma had asked to take his craft and he had agreed, he sat there wondering what she had found. Joyki tried to touch his amulet that he had bought.

'I forgot to put on my necklace, just a sec,' He stood up and jogged upstairs to his room. Pan was stood in the corridor with her towel around her.

'Oh hey Joyki, what do we have for breakfast?' she asked him.

'Some sort of pink and yellow fruit,' He said.

'Oh great grapefruit.'

'Is it nasty?'

'No, its just very sour, you'll need to put a lot of sugar on it.'

'Right I'll remember that.'

'Good,' She went into her room and pushed the door to. Joyki went into his own room and picked up his necklace, just as he went through the door he heard a faint singing coming from Pan's bedroom. He sat down against the partitioning wall and listened. Eventually it stopped and Joyki quickly stood up and walked out of his room to meet Pan.

'You have a beautiful voice,' he said.

'You could hear me?' she asked blushing slightly. He nodded.

'I've only ever heard such good singing once.'

'When was that?'

'My mother, it's the only memory I have of her.' Pan took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They walked down into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'Did you find your necklace Joyki?' asked Gohan.

'Yep eventually.' He quietly sniffed the piece of fruit he had been given, Pan was right it was very sour. He put some sugar on it and found it quite nice.

'Well I'll take Joyki over to capsule corp. after breakfast,' said Gohan.

'Okay, mom can you take me to Marrons?' asked Pan.

'Sure, I needed to go and talk to 18 about something anyway,' said Videl.

'So when will you to be back?' asked Gohan.

'I would say about half three this afternoon.'

'Right, I don't know how long we are going to be at Bulma's for but we will be back eventually.'

Joyki finished his grapefruit and Gohan prepared to leave, when he was ready Gohan picked up Joyki and flew off to west city. Capsule corp. wasn't hard to find, it was one of the largest buildings in the city. Gohan landed outside the door and rang the bell. Trunks greeted them.

'Hey Gohan, and Joyki isn't it? We were expecting you,' said Trunks. Trunks was quite a bit older than Joyki but he still had a slight childlike innocence about him. He led them through all of the twisting and turning corridors to a lab with Joyki's spacecraft in the middle of it.

'Excellent you're here. I have to say Joyki, Jaguron technology is amazing, and using this stuff I can create loads of new stuff for us. There is a box on the table that I found in spacecraft, it's addressed to you. Joyki walked over to the table and opened the box. In there were four scrolls and a letter. He opened the letter. It read:

'Dear Joyki. In this letter you will find instructions and answers. We have sent you to Planet Earth because you have the potential to be one of the most powerful Jaguron ever. We were recommended by the Kai to send you to earth because some of the most powerful beings in the universe reside there. You are to be given a mission, a mission to defeat Giekrunau. Yes that is the beast's name, remember it. On each of the scrolls is a fighting technique with all of the details to master each one on them. One of techniques, the very powerful you will need the Kai's help to master it. Know this, we are proud of you and we hope you will succeed in your mission.

From, Grand Elder Ciebeicho

Joyki dropped the letter and took a moment to calm himself. He had to defeat the beast? No, Giekrunau. Once Joyki had regained his composure he had a look at the scrolls. One of them had a technique called the Jagchiekca; the scroll was very detailed and had all sorts of information, including hand positions and shouts.

'Bulma is there anywhere where I can do some practising?' Joyki asked.

'Yeah there's the gravity room, why?' she replied.

'These scrolls have techniques on them, I thought that I should have a go at them.'

'Sounds interesting, Vegeta will probably be in there but just press the buzzer, don't walk inside until he opens the door okay?'

'Right, I'll remember.' He followed the signs to a great metal door, there was a small button to the side and Joyki pressed it. After a moment a voice came through the speaker.

'Who is it?' Joyki recognised Vegeta's voice.

'It's Joyki, Bulma said I could practise some techniques in there.'

'Right, wait a sec, I'm opening the door.' There was a slight groan as the door opened.

'Some techniques eh? You don't mind if I help you with practising?'

'I suppose,' Vegeta's appearance still slightly unnerved Joyki. 'Here take a look at this one while I practise it please.' Joyki handed him the scroll on the Jagchiekca.

'Sure,' Vegeta sat in a corner and started reading.

Joyki stood ready and prepared himself, slightly raising his power level, and then he positioned his fingers on his right hand in the position shown on the scroll, two middle fingers pressed together while the other two spread apart. Then he put his hand across to his left shoulder and said the word.

'Ja-chie-kca!' at the last moment he threw his arm out straight, a small beam of red light appeared and flew straight at the wall. The wall absorbed the impact.

'Not bad but maybe you should start with a simpler technique, this one seems a bit complicated.'

'They all are, do you know any easier ones?'

'Try one of mine, here's what to do, you grab your right wrist with your left hand and…'

* * *

Well there's chapter 5 for you, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as all of the others, I'm kinda running out of things to say so I'll just leave it as that. 


	6. Project Anti Bachelor

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I still own Joyki and the Jagurons and Giekrunau.

* * *

**Project Anti-Bachelor**

It didn't take long to get to Krillen's, even if Videl had to carry Pan. Videl landed outside the front door, and Pan knocked on the door. A medium sized blonde woman appeared in the doorway.

'Hi 18, is Marron home?' asked Pan.

'Uh yeah, she's in her room, you could go up to her if you like,' 18 replied.

'Thanks,' 18 moved out of the way to let Pan get past then she turned to Videl.

'We still on for Project Anti-Bachelor?'

'Yes, Chi-Chi and Launch will meet us at my place, the boys are out all day,' replied Videl.

'Right lets go,' she turned inside the house and shouted, 'Krillen, I'm going to Videl's, I'll be back later.' She flew off.

'Hey wait for me!' shouted Videl.

Pan made it up to Marron's room quickly and knocked on the pink door.

'Who is it?' a voice came from behind the door.

'It's Pan,' she said. The door opened and a blonde girl appeared. Marron was a bit older than Pan but young enough to know about Pan's feelings.

'Hi Pan, Come give us a hug!' They embraced each other and went into Marrons room.

'So what's up? Don't think I don't know that something is wrong, I can see it in your face. It's about that boy Joyki right?' Pan nodded 'Good now isn't that better, admitting to your feelings. Now what's up with him?' Pan started to explain everything, from first seeing him to him telling her about his mother. She told Marron about the shopping trip and the robbery. For some reason it felt better talking and Pan continued o telling of all Joyki's little quirks, like how he slept on the floor and complained about being, too comfy. Just as she said all of these things she realised what he had gone through.

'Well he seems to be a good enough guy, what's the problem then?' asked Marron

'It's just that, that we live together now, and my parents wont approve, at least if he went to live with someone like Grand-dad or Bulma mom and dad might let us be together, but now they defiantly wont let us. Anyway I don't even know whether he even likes me in that way,'

'Of course he does, what's there not to like? And by the way he reacted to your costume he must think something of you.'

'Then how do I get him then?'

'First you must clear it with your parents, I don't think Gohan would mind but you ought to ask Videl, then once you have that worked out, this is what you have to do…'

* * *

Videl poured out tea for Launch, Chi-Chi and 18. They had been chatting for a while now and had come up with a plan. A plan to make their best friend a lot happier. To do it though they had to bring down one of the strongest on earth.

* * *

'I can't do that!' said a violently blushing Pan.

'Yes you bloody well can and you damn well will,' said Marron with a perfectly straight face. 'But first you have to be nice to him, you have to understand him and let him understand you. But don't make it easy for him, that's the golden rule, make him think that you are worth it, which you are, and make sure he treats you right. If he doesn't tell him and tell someone else.'

'Okay I'll remember all of this, I promise.'

'Good now, Lets see what we can do with your hair, and by the look of it your nails, come here,' she said getting the 'tools' of her trade, 'and lets sort you out.'

* * *

'When should we execute project anti-bachelor?' asked Launch.

'Well next week there will be a welcome party for Joyki at my house, seems like no better time than then,' said Chi-Chi.

'Next week it is then,' declared 18, 'I better go home, who knows what trouble Krillen has got into.'

'I'll go with you and pick up Pan,' said Videl.

'Can't she fly yet?'

'Not yet, but we will get round to teaching her and Joyki tomorrow.'

'Good, come on, let's fly.'

* * *

Well there's chapter six done, I'm sorry that it's a lot shorter than my other chapters, but there wasn't much to say. Anyway I hope that I've managed to frustrate you all with my little cliff hangers, like what is Project anti-Bachelor and what exactly did Marron tell Pan to do? All this and more soon!

I hope I get a few more reviews; people seem to have lost interest but ah well!


	7. Nighty, Night!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but Joyki is mine, the Jagurons are mine, and Giekrunau is mine. (Ooh bad grammar)

Be warned delicate readers some scenes in this chapter holds scenes with sexual tension but I am not going to raise the rating for this story because you see worse on terrestrial television at 8:00, other than that this is just a feel good chapter, generally.

* * *

**Nighty, Night!**

'Right that's good now lets see you do the Jagar Blade,' Vegeta was stood watching over Joyki, teaching him the basics of ki.

'Alright here goes, JAGAR BLADE!' As Joyki focused a red light wrapped itself around his right arm, then it sharpened and Joyki could have split diamonds with it.

'Good, now try and keep it steady.'

'Its getting too much,' Joyki was shaking with the amount of energy being put into the technique.

'It _isn't_ and you _can_ do this!' said Vegeta sharply

'I can't!' there was a flash off energy as the blade broke and Joyki fell gasping to the floor.

'You can do much better than that, now come on get up!' Joyki glared at Vegeta who smiled at the rise of Joyki's Power level. 'Now,' Vegeta said turning the gravity simulation to 100, about right for Joyki's Power level, 'lets see whether you can use the Jagar claw on me. Joyki had pent up anger and focused his ki on his hands, putting them into the Jagar position shown on the scrolls. He began trying his best to hit Vegeta but his hands couldn't touch him, training at 100 times gravity was hard. Vegeta didn't seem to slow down at all though. Eventually Joyki had to stop and fell panting to the ground. Vegeta walked calmly over to the gravity controls and turned the gravity down to an easy 20 still wanting Joyki to raise his power level, then he walked over to a large door and brought out a chocolate bar. He threw it to Joyki who caught it without looking up.

'What's this?'

'Eat it, it will keep your strength up, now come on, 120 times gravity and lets see the galick gun I taught you!' Joyki nodded and quickly finished the chocolate then he stood up and prepared for the shock of the gravity. Vegeta turned up the gravity and the wrapper was squashed flat. Joyki moved his feet into the stance Vegeta taught him, grabbed his right wrist and,

'GALICK GUN!' a blood red beam came from his hand and was absorbed by a wall, the power reading came up on a screen.

'127, not bad, not bad at all,' Vegeta slightly tilted his head in thought, 'I wonder why the energy is red instead of purple.'

'Can I try my one now?' asked Joyki, a little powered up from the last attack.

'Sure go ahead, but try the second form.'

'Alright,' he put his hand to the side of his head but put his fingers together but with a split in the middle, 'JAGCHIEKCA!' A crimson beam appeared and hit the wall with an impact that shook the room slightly.

'Excellent, 210! That's much better than your first try eh?' Vegeta had a slight smile on his lips.

'Thanks, for everything,' Joyki bowed to Vegeta, which was very hard because the gravity was still on. The door opened and Gohan stepped in not noticing the change in gravity.

'I think its time we went home Joyki, Pan and Videl are waiting for us,' Gohan said.

'Okay, thanks again Vegeta.'

'You just make sure you know how to fly next time you're here okay?' said Vegeta, Joyki nodded and went outside, nearly banging his head on the ceiling when he forgot to change his steps.

* * *

'Are they coming home then?' asked Pan

'Yeah they will be here in a few minutes, now you are going to tell me why you are so jumpy about them coming home,' Videl ordered.

'Well it's just, it's just that, I'm in love with Joyki!' said Pan throwing her arms around her mother.

'There, there kiddo. Now tell me all about it.'

* * *

They flew home and saw that the lights were on; Gohan slid his key in the lock and opened the door.

'We're home!' shouted Gohan, Videl and Pan came out of the kitchen.

'Well obviously, who else has the key to our door?' Videl said wrapping her arms around Gohan, they started kissing. Joyki wasn't watching though, his eyes were too preoccupied with Pan; she had done her hair so that it fell over her shoulders. At the back of her head was a small ponytail and a few locks of her hair fell across her face, she was blushing slightly.

'Do you like it? Marron did it for me,' Pan said, 'come on, lets go and leave these two to it.' She took his hand and led him to her room. He had only been in her room once when he was being shown around, and for some reason, he liked it better now than before though. When Pan let go of his hand her fingers trailed down his palm. She sat on her bed and Joyki sat crossed legs on the floor.

'What do you want to talk about then?' asked Pan.

'Tell me about yourself, please,' said Joyki.

'There isn't much to tell, I was born on the 6th May, I am a quarter sayain, my father being a half sayain. I don't regularly train but I'm going to change that soon, mom and dad are going to send me to orange star high school when I'm old enough. Anyway how was your day?'

'Well what Bulma had found were 4 scrolls and a letter,' He told her what they were all about including what the letter held within it's words.

'That's, well, scary,' said Pan.

'Yeah it is a bit, especially when Giekrunau killed my family.'

'Aw don't worry about it,' Pan got off her bed and put her arm around Joyki, 'you'll beat him, I believe in you.'

'Thanks.'

'Now tell me about the Jagurons, I want to know everything.'

'Okay, as long as you tell me about the sayains.'

'Alright it's a deal.' Then they started talking, they talked for what seemed ages. Funnily enough though Pan hadn't taken her arm from Joyki, he wasn't complaining though, he kinda liked it. Eventually they were called down for tea and they walked down hand in hand to the kitchen. On the plates that were placed in front of Joyki and Pan was pasta, peas, tuna and something else that looked nice and crispy.

'Yay! Tuna-pasta-bake! You will love it Joyki,' said Pan, clapping her hands with glee.

'It smells really good,' said Joyki who was smiling.

'Thanks Joyki, I'm glad you liked it,' said Videl.

'I can't believe you two managed to keep your hands off each other long enough to actually cook something,' Pan said slyly smiling.

'Pan!' Gohan was blushing furiously.

'Oh so you've managed to multi task then.' Joyki kept eating his food, decided not to say anything and get caught in the crossfire. He smiled between mouthfuls though, these little banters across the table was the highlight of his day. They ate and chatted until there was nothing left on any plates. Then Joyki and Pan got up from the table to go and chat for a bit longer.

'You two should go to bed early we will have a long day tomorrow, okay?' said Gohan sternly.

'Sure, I'll go up now,' said Joyki.

'I'll go up I a min, I just want to talk to mom,' said Pan. Joyki nodded and jogged up the stairs and went into his room, a moment later Pan ran up and went into her room. Joyki pulled down his duvet and a pillow off his bed and placed them on the floor. Then Pan came in holding her pyjamas and a duvet cover.

'I figured that if we slept in the same room we could talk longer,' she said, 'don't worry I okayed it with mom and dad.'

'Alright then, but don't you want to get changed first?' Joyki asked.

'I thought it was be easier if I got changed in this room now I'm here, none of that running about in the corridor, anyway as long as you won't look I won't.'

'If that's what you want.' He closed the door and they stood away from each other, back to back and began getting changed. Joyki had managed to get his pyjama bottoms on when Pan said something.

'Here can you give me a hand with this?' She was fumbling with her bra strap having already removed all of her other clothing, she still had her back turned so Joyki figured tat it wouldn't be so bad if he just gave her a hand. So he quickly undid her bra with little difficulty his fingers lightly touching her back. 'Thanks,' she said removing her bra and pulling on her pyjamas, Joyki pulled on his top and got under his duvet. Pan jumped onto his bed and got under her own duvet. They talked for a while longer before slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

There you go, I hope it wasn't too bad. Trust me they are NOT sleeping together. Anyway, not much to say again so see you next chapter. 


	8. Air miles

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 'nuff said.

Hi all! Would you actually believe that I've managed to get to chapter eight with only 3 reviews? Not that I'm complaining though. I've only managed to get this far in hope that someone will review, eventually. Don't listen to me read the story!

* * *

**Air miles**

Joyki woke up to Pan's light breathing. He looked over to his bed and saw that Pan was still sleeping and she wasn't going to wake up soon, she had the cover almost right over her head. He looked to his bedside clock and saw that it was only 5:00. He wasn't going to get back to sleep so he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower. He was in there for about twenty minutes before coming out fully dressed. He got into his room where Pan was also fully dressed; if you could ever say that her new battle suit could ever make someone fully dressed.

'You could have woken me you know?' Pan said.

'It was 5 o' clock when I woke up and I thought that you could do with some sleep,' said Joyki.

'Well thanks for the thought but I wasn't bothered about getting less sleep, we are going to learn to fly today!'

'Really, sounds great!' Joyki had been mystified about flying ever since Gohan asked him.

'Think of the things we could do once we had learnt how, we could go anywhere!' Pan's eyes were distant and Joyki couldn't quite think of what she was thinking about. 'Joyki, could you go and get my hair brush from my room for me?'

'Aren't you going to keep it the same as yesterday?' after he said this Pan's face was a look of horror.

'I can't start the day without brushing my hair, any way I'll have to tie it back ready for training,'

'Fair enough I'll go and get your hair brush then.' He went into her room and picked up her pink hairbrush as an after thought he grabbed her hair band. He brought them back into his room and handed them to her.

'Great you got my hair band as well, thanks a lot.' They talked until they could hear Videl getting up to make breakfast where they went down to the kitchen to help out.

'What have we got for breakfast Videl?' asked Joyki.

'Pancakes, they should give you two enough energy to get up into the air,' replied Videl.

'Can we help, please?' Pan asked.

'Sure, here mix up the stuff in the bowl and try to keep it all in there. Joyki you can cut up the oranges and the lemons, I doubt that you could cut yourself with that knife but do be careful with it,' Videl said handed over a spoon and knife, then she showed Joyki where the fruit was. 'Cut up about five of each and use the chopping board, right I'll leave you two to it then.' She walked into the other room and turned on the television.

'When we asked to help with breakfast I didn't know that she would get us to actually make it,' said Pan stirring the mixture.

'Just remember you said please,' replied Joyki with a teasing smile. Pan responded by flicking some of the batter right at his nose, and getting a direct hit. They both quickly put down their cooking things as Joyki started chasing Pan around the kitchen, at extreme speed. Eventually Joyki caught Pan by jumping across to table. She turned around in his arms to face him. Her breathing was slightly quicker. So was Joyki's. Their faces slowly came together.

'Are you two making breakfast or what?' shouted Videl from the other room. They quickly broke apart and resumed to preparing breakfast. They had fun flipping the pancakes after Videl showed them how to do it. Joyki was behind Pan with one hand on her hip and the other on the frying pan handle, Pan had her hands on his hands.

'Now 3, 2, 1 go!' said Joyki. The pancake flew up into the air. 'Quick catch it!' The pancake landed square in the middle of the frying pan.

'I see you two have managed to learn how to multi task as well,' said a grinning Gohan who had just walked into the room. This time Pan blushed a deep red and Joyki hurriedly placed the lemons and oranges on the table. Pan flipped a pancake onto a plate and placed it in front of her father then she put another in front of her mother. She poured more batter mixture onto the pans and waited for tem to cook. Joyki motioned her to sit down and took over with cooking the food.

'Right you two know that we are going to teach you how to fly today? Just remember you probably wont get it in one day but with a little hard work you will be in the skies by tomorrow,' said Gohan.

'I'm sure that these two will learn how to fly faster than that Gohan, they already understand the basics of ki, Joyki can score a 210 in the gravity room and Pan can make a pretty big whole in almost anything,' said Videl finishing off the pancake, 'These are really nice, I should get you two to cook more often.' Joyki flipped a pancake onto Pan's plate and his own and Videl took over with the cooking while the two ate.

Eventually everyone had eaten their fill of pancakes, the winner by far Gohan at 23 pancakes.

'Right then we should wait a bit before we got outside and begin to practice so lets talk about you two, you are very close aren't you?' said Videl, Pan and Joyki both nodded, 'that's fine, its not like you are brother and sister now is it? But one thing though, you two are both still very young so I don't want anything indecent for your age happening, alright?' they both smiled and nodded again, 'good now that's cleared up we might as well go through the basics of flying with you two.' Gohan and Videl started explaining about how everything was done and eventually they decided that it was time to put it into practice.

'Right now do as we said, now go!' shouted Gohan, Pan and Joyki both lifted up slightly before falling back down. 'That was good for your first try now throw yourself into it go!' this time they actually managed to get some height but in their sudden burst of joy they lost the amount of concentration they needed to stay up and they both fell back down with a bump.

'You need to concentrate for your first few flights guys now keep on trying and keep your concentration!' said Videl. They both had managed to stay in the air for periods of time in the morning and after lunch they were flying across the valley in no time.

'Don't you hate the feeling you get when you are proven wrong?' Gohan said to Videl.

'Nope, never had it before,' she smiled at him the turned to the kids, 'right then you two, go and have fun but be back by tea!'

'Okay!' they both said flying off into the distance.

'So what should we do then?' asked Joyki.

'I dunno, how about we do some aerial sparing?' said Pan.

'Yeah come on lets go!' said Joyki getting into a fighting stance. Pan came at him with a fast jab but Joyki blocked and went in with a reverse punch. She twisted, blocked and came at Joyki with a hook kick, he caught it and threw her down. She managed to land on a tree bending it back. She stayed there for a moment and the tree sprang forwards sending her straight at Joyki with a flying kick. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move in time Joyki crossed his arms and braced him self for the attack. It connected with an earth splitting crack and both Joyki and Pan were thrown backwards they recovered and flew back in against each other, matching each other blow for blow. Eventually Joyki managed to overpower Pan with brute strength and he knocked her away. She quickly recovered and put her hands together.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' Pan shouted a bright blue beam came flying towards Joyki.

'Lets play it that way then, GALICK GUN!' his own blood red beam went rushing towards Pan's and they met in mid air. They struggled for the advantage for a time but they had to break off before they actually hurt each other. They fell down to earth next to a waterfall in the middle of the forest.

'Well that was fun, when did you learn Vegeta's move?' asked Pan.

'When he helped me learn the techniques he showed me how to do it.'

'That's pretty cool. You know its nice around here lets stay until tea,'

'Alright good idea, I wonder if there's a cave under that water fall.'

'Go and look I'm going to stay here.'

'Alright see you later,' he levitated down to the river placing his feet on the water and making him self light enough to walk on water. Using a trick he had picked up he split the waterfall at the top. He found what he had been looking for and walked into the cavern. Using his ki he lit the cavern and went exploring.

Pan was lain in the sun drowsily humming to the sound of the splashing water. She thought of her morning and wondered whether she should confess her feelings to Joyki. Or maybe she should wait for him. Yeah, good things come to those who wait.

Joyki could see something reflecting back the light of his ki; it was at the back of the cave. He walked to the luminous object and broke the rock around it.

'Do you realise how cute you look when you sleep?' asked Joyki, he was stood holding something.

'Oh dear I must have drifted off for a minute, what have you got there?' asked Pan pushing herself up with her arms. Joyki sat down right beside her and showed her his find.

'It's some kind of glass ball with stars in it.'

'Wow! It's a dragon ball! You were really lucky to find one of them, how many stars are in it?'

'Five, why was I lucky to find this?'

'You remember what Piccolo said about earth having a treasure well that's one part of it, there are seven of them in all, each with a different number of stars. Grandpa has got the four star dragon ball and the seven star ball is in capsule corp. when you gather up all of the balls a dragon will appear and grant you two wishes.'

'Wow no wonder we have to keep them safe.' Joyki stared at the ball.

'Um I think its getting close to tea, we better get home,' said Pan standing up.

'You're right let's go, race ya,' Joyki got up and blasted off with Pan.

Pan beat Joyki home barely and they stood outside the door waiting to be let in.

'Today was fun wasn't it?' said Joyki.

'Yes it was quite fun you're right,' said Pan. This time it was Joyki's turn, he lent close to Pan a kissed her on the cheek. The door was opened by Videl to a lightly blushing Joyki and a very red Pan, she decided not to say anything though and let them through into the house.

* * *

Another nice little chapter with a little action thrown in, to all wondering listeners the pancakes are the thin English ones, which I know how to make and bake. See you all next chapter! 


	9. Party time!

Disclaimer: Have you ever noticed that some people make really witty comments on the disclaimer? I am guilty of it so I really can't complain much anyway, I don't own DBZ but Joyki the Jagurons and Giekrunau are mine.

Here's chapter, I try to make the waits in between chapters as short as I can and I've got this far in nearly two weeks so be impressed, I'm going to break down now, Please, Please, Please review, I don't care what they say but I really need them! Also to all wondering readers, Pan and Joyki are not together yet, that will come in time, they've only known each other for one-week people!

* * *

**Party Time!**

The next few days went by without incident, Pan and Joyki Kept training with each other, Joyki went to capsule corp. a few times to train with Vegeta and Trunks in the gravity room, they kicked his ass every time but he managed to be able to train at 200 times normal gravity and hold he own against them. Pan went to Marron's a few times to talk about her progress with Joyki and one time Bulla came, she was much older than the two of them and understood Pan very well, she also told them of her experience, 18 knocked on the door when she was confused about the amount of giggling going on and joined in herself. There was a lot of blushing done by all of the girls and poor Krillen who had been training all day was terrified when they came out for dinner laughing often.

Videl had told Gohan of Pan's confession and the two smiled at the youngster's progress with each other. Joyki was taught the basics of things like mathematics and literature, and he was actually found to be pretty smart, he just needed to be taught how things were done on Earth. Pan and Joyki had agreed to lay aside an hour a day to do school work and sat very close together while they worked. Everything went on peacefully, until the day of the party came.

'Joyki! Get in her I need help!' Pan shouted from her room. Joyki, who was reading a book that he had got into, leaped off his bed and sped to her room upping his power level, when he got into her room there was only one person in there, it was Pan who was dressed only in her underwear.

'What?' said Joyki.

'Can you help me with what to wear to the party?' said Pan with a very worried look. Joyki started laughing.

'Is that all? Is that why you sounded like someone being attacked?'

'Stop laughing this is serious!'

'Alright, alright show me what you think would be good for you to wear.' Pan smiled and brought out about ten outfits, modelling them all for Joyki; He decided that he should follow a process of elimination voting out the one that he thought was the worst and eventually she was left holding tow outfits. One was a pink and white outfit, which was quite modest, The white shirt was light and wispy but none of Pan's body showed through it when she put it on, the pink skirt came down to around her knees and was less revealing than the shirt. The other one was blue and was slightly more revealing than the first. The Top was a tank top, which stopped just under her chest, and the shorts only came down to half way down her thighs. Joyki said that the white and pink one would be more suitable at a Sunday dinner than a party so she put on the blue. Then she dragged him into his room and got him to undress to his boxers. Next she went into his wardrobe and picked out lots of different clothes, throwing them on to a pile. She then started pairing up tops with bottoms while Joyki stood around half naked. He started to put different outfits on and she narrowed the huge pile down to a grey shirt and dark blue jeans. Then she left him with all of the clothed, which now needed to be put away. Gohan chatted to Videl after sneaking upstairs to have a look at what Pan and Joyki were doing.

'What are they up to then?' asked Videl.

'They're choosing outfits,' replied Gohan.

'That exciting?'

'Well they are having fun.'

Eventually they all flew in their chosen clothes to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Gohan was carrying a Bannofee pie that he made for the occasion. They landed outside where Goku was manning the barbecue, flipping burgers and turning sausages, Chi-Chi was laying a very large table with paper plates and plastic knives ad forks, she also had put out a pair of chopsticks for every person.

'Ah Good you lot are the first to arrive!' said Chi-Chi.

'Krillen, Marron and 18 are coming from that way now, you can see them, Vegeta and his lot are going to be a while and Tien and launch are on their way,' said Goku.

'You do realise how unnerving it is when you already know where people are dear?'

'Of course that's why I do it.'

'Sit down all of you while we wait, is that something to eat Gohan? Good bring it into the kitchen.' She took Gohan into the house and Videl followed

'Hey Joyki come over here and talk, tell me about your stay on Earth so far,' said Goku beckoning Joyki to sit next to the barbecue. Pan sat next to him. They talked for a while and Krillen, 18 and Marron landed. 18 went into the kitchen with the others, Marron and Pan went off to talk and Krillen joined in with Goku and Joyki.

'Krillen you're getting pretty strong. I'm glad that you kept up with your training,' said Goku.

'Well I'm as strong as 18 now which makes my life a little easier, but I want to continue with training to be named the strongest human on earth, Tien is still a little ahead of me because he always trains, he doesn't do anything else apart from that but I think he is reaching his limit,' said Krillen.

'Keep at it I know you have it in you, I could even take you to the kais for you to get some extra training with them,' said Goku.

'You'll do that? Thanks!' Suddenly Joyki remembered something.

'You know the Kais?' asked Joyki to Goku.

'Know them, I'm best friends with one of them and have trained with the supreme Kai, why?' Joyki explained all about the scrolls and the techniques.

'So you need the Kai's help with this technique, the soul beam?' asked Goku, 'I could take you to the one who I think you mean, he taught me a very similar move, the _Spirit Bomb. _Your move involves absorbing energy from te surroundings like mine. Anyway here is Yamcha, Tien, Launch and Chiaotzu. Hi guys!' They all waved and Chi-Chi called for Launch to go into the kitchen.

Eventually everyone that Joyki had seen on the Lookout had appeared. As he looked around he could see all of the different couples that were talking to each other. Trunks and Marron were laid on the ground gazing at clouds and talking. Goten and Bulla were sat on two branches talking. Vegeta was just going to speak with Goku when he was dragged around to the back of the house by Chi-Chi, at the back of the house stood Videl, 18 and a blonde Launch. They pinned him against the wall with stern faces.

'What is this?' asked Vegeta.

'We are very annoyed at you Vegeta,' said Chi-Chi.

'About what?'

'How long have you been together with Bulma?' asked Videl.

'About 19 years why?'

'Have you never thought about asking her to marry you?' said 18.

'Marry her, why? Sayains never married.'

'Look haven't we already decided that you are a earthling when you fought buu, anyway everyone else has married, and with Bulma's dad's money you may even have a bigger and better wedding than Goku and Chi-Chi's…' said Launch.

'Alright alright you've made your point clear, now tell me what I have to do.'

Joyki and Pan were happily sat in the sun eating some beef burgers.

'What's up with Goten and Bulla?' asked Joyki.

'They're in love but they are scared to show it because of Grandpa and Vegeta,' said Pan.

'Sounds like that story Romeo and Juliet, I hated it,' said Joyki.

'Your right, someone ought to tell Vegeta and Grandpa, like Goten and Bulla themselves.'

'Oi you two get over here and sit at the table,' shouted Goku. They picked themselves up and Joyki offered his arm to Pan. She smiled and took it and they walked to the table. They sat down in-between Goten and Trunks who were sat next to Marron and Bulla. Food started appearing on people's plates as Chi-Chi floated above the table dropping chicken, sausages and beef burgers onto people's plates. Goku had an enormous amount of food in front of him and Chi-Chi sat down next to him. Goku stood up. 'Now everyone we haven't had a party all together like this for years and the reason for this one is because of Joyki, he has come to earth and already shown that he will be able to do some good for earth, on his second day here on earth he stopped a robbery in a café. Anyway I'd like you to put a hand together and welcome Joyki, the newest member of the Z warriors!' Everyone started clapping, except from Vegeta, and once they thought that they had clapped enough they grabbed the knives and forks and started eating.

The food was great. The best he had tasted ever. He preferred the chicken to the other meats. But the banoffee pie was the highlight of the meal everyone said and thought so. Once everyone had eaten their fill they sat talking to each other. Vegeta and Goku seemed to be less blind than people thought; they talked about something then called Goten and Bulla over. There was talking which resulted in Goten falling to his knee. In his hands he produced a ruby ring. The meadow fell silent and everyone could here what was about to be said.

'Bulla, I love you with all of my heart; I hope that I will never need the dragon's help in you granting me this wish. Marry me Bulla Breifs,' said Goten.

'Yes of course I will marry you,' said Bulla, slightly blushing. Goten slid the ring onto her finger and everyone cheered. Not only had two youngsters come together on there last steps to matrimony, they had tied the two rival families together, forever.

'I think this calls for more drinks!' shouted Yamcha. The celebrations lasted well into the night and everyone slept outside at the table knowing that the adults had drunk too much to fly or drive, except from Piccolo, he had never drunk alcohol in his life. Pan and Joyki, who both decided that alcohol was disgusting, slept in their chairs next to each other. Joyki had his arm around Pan and she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on hers. Everyone else was asleep on the ground. Goku was snoring and Goten and Bulla had disappeared. Eventually people started waking up and going home. Gohan and co. were the last to leave shaking hands with Goku and giving Chi-Chi a hug. With the goodbyes they flew off back home.

* * *

There you go chapter nine done and dusted, things will probably move a bit faster now, in the story anyway. I hope you have all enjoyed my story and will continue to read further. 


	10. He's coming for you

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ my own home or the computer I'm using. However I do own Joyki, the Jagurons, Giekrunau and a pen.

Hi all chapter ten and the story still has enough juice to go greater than 11 chapters, did I hear you all groan just then? Anyway read and review every chapter if you have to, to get me to stop but I won't listen mwahahahaha. Anyway on a lighter tone we have just seen the joining of two great families and I may right a spin off story about Goten and Bra once I'm done with this one among others. Also in this chapter a lady sayain who we all love attains super sayain, I don't care what the creator of dragon ball says, female sayains have tails so they should be allowed to transform! Continue forth and read on!

* * *

**He's coming for you**

The next couple of weeks passed without incident, Joyki and Pan continued with their training, Pan reaching super sayain after 5 solid days of training with Joyki in the gravity room. Vegeta and Trunks praised her for it and told her to train more often so she could stay in that form for longer. Joyki however didn't stop at the gravity room, he went to train with Piccolo in the Hyperbolic time chamber which Mr Po-Po had been altering so the occupants didn't actually age while they were in there, but you could still get a years training in a day. With all of his training Joyki had equalled Pan power while she was in super sayain. Piccolo said that Joyki was about as strong as Android 16. When Joyki asked about the Androids Piccolo told him all about Dr Gero and Cell and how Gohan beat Cell and freed 18.

'What is up with this super sayain business?' asked Joyki.

'Well if you want the full details ask Goku or Vegeta but I'll give you a overview of it, you see apparently there hadn't been a super sayain for a thousand years or three thousand, I forgot, any way there was this creature called Frieza…' Piccolo continued to tell the story of the old planet Namek and how Goku became Super sayain, the first in thousands of years, then Piccolo continued with Vegeta's ascension and Gohan's ordeal with Cell. 'You see we give numbers to the levels of super sayain to make it easier to talk about, so far Goku has the highest level with super sayain 3 but Gohan has this special unlock ability which at the time of Buu was much more powerful than super sayain 3.'

'Thanks I understand it a bit better now,'

'Hey who knows maybe you can transform like sayains, with or without a transformation the Giekrunau guy is going to have a lot of trouble with you if you keep training like this, he should be no problem.'

Joyki continued to train and study with Pan. One day Goku and Krillen appeared while he was relaxing and reading a book.

'Hi Joyki it's time to go and meet the Kai's, I've cleared it with king Yemma and we are allowed to go to other world for one week, there's no time like the present so lets go now!' said Goku.

'Ok let me just get some of those clothes Piccolo gave me,' Joyki rummaged through his wardrobe and brought out a few grey gis that piccolo had given him, each piece of the gi weighed 200 pounds so he was holding about a tonne in his arms, a weight at the moment he barely felt. Goku used his instant transmission technique and brought Krillen and Joyki to a place where there was lots of yellow cloud and almost everyone had a halo above their heads. Krillen acted a lot like he had been here before.

'It's pretty freaky coming here while you're not dead,' said Krillen.

'You've been here before?' asked Joyki.

'Yes three times.'

'Well you two, here we are, Krillen you know where the grand kai is and I'm sure that he will train you if you pass his tests, Joyki follow me to King Kai.' Said Goku. Krillen left in the general direction of the stadium. Goku lead Joyki in the other direction to a little house where a monkey greeted them. 'Hey there Bubbles is King Kai around here?'

'Yes, yes Goku I'm right here,' a small bug like man appeared in the doorway, 'ah so this is Joyki, the saviour of the Jagurons, I suppose that you're here to learn the soul beam technique, well then have you got the scroll?' Joyki showed him the rolled up piece of paper, 'Good now I take it that you have heard about the spirit bomb that Goku uses? Well the soul beam is like it in many ways except for two main differences, one it's a beam shot from the hand, two it doesn't gain energy off the surrounding living thing's fighting spirit, it powers up by feeding off people's positive emotions.' King kai continued to tell Joyki everything that he would have needed to know about the soul beam, and a bit more. Once he had understood the ways of the technique he spent the rest of the week practicing it. Not only had he perfected the technique by the end of the week he had also perfected his other three techniques.

'Thanks King Kai all of this training has really helped me a lot,' said Joyki bowing.

'You've been a good student, just know this, Giekrunau has left planet Rigeyto and he heading for earth, he's coming for you Joyki, he knows that you have the power to defeat him, he will be on earth in a year. He could kill you now at your power level so don't stop training, Goku I'll show you Giekrunau's power level so you know when he is on earth.' King Kai's and Goku's eyes went distant for a moment.

'Now I understand why the Jagurons are having so much trouble with this guy, he is almost as strong as Cell after he blew up your planet, King Kai,' said Goku.

'So you know that almost any of the other z warriors can defeat him?'

'Yes only Yamcha and Chiaotzu would have any real problems with this guy.'

'But you are going to let me kill him right?' said Joyki.

'It depends whether you are ready or not.'

'I wasn't asking.' Joyki and Goku said their Good byes to King Kai and went to fetch Krillen. He appeared from the big building grinning. Goku's face looked very surprised when he looked at his friend.

'Wow Krillen, your stronger than Dabura! Much stronger in fact, nearly as strong as Majin buu after he transformed, wow you must have been training like mad this week,' said Goku.

'Thanks Goku, that Grand Kai person is a very good teacher, can we go home? I'm missing my family,' said Krillen. Goku nodded and took them back to earth. He dropped off Krillen first, he barely had time to wave goodbye when 18 came running out and took her husband in her arms and kissing him. Next Goku took Joyki back home.

'Thanks for taking me to other world Goku,' said Joyki.

'Don't worry about it all right? But I think that you are going to need more training, a lot more. I'm going to talk with Vegeta about it, you'll hear from me soon, see you later.' And with that Goku disappeared.

The next few days passed quickly, Joyki and Pan continued their education and Joyki continued to train with Trunks and Piccolo. Vegeta had mysteriously disappeared. Joyki had been living on earth for two months and he and Pan were making breakfast.

'Get the ham from the fridge would you?' asked Joyki, Pan walked to the fridge and brought out some cheese, ham and oatcakes. She gave him the ham ad began cutting up the cheese. Joyki got a knife and started slicing the ham. They put the ham and cheese that they had dismembered into a cooking pan. Pan put it on the gas fire and left it for a while then she sat down at the table, Joyki joined her.

'So what are you going to do today?' asked Pan.

'Well after breakfast I'm going to capsule corp. to train with Trunks then I've got to study then sleep probably, how about you?' said Joyki.

'I'm going to Marrons later and then the same as you.' They talked for a while and started eating breakfast. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta appeared.

'Good morning Pan, Joyki, how are you?' asked Goku.

'I'm fine thanks, what are you doing here?' said Pan.

'We're here for Joyki, are your parents here?' said Goku.

'They're in bed, they said that they needed a lie in.'

'Why do you need me, Giekrunau isn't here is he?' said Joyki.

'No we just wanted to take you for a week and give you some proper training, I hoped to get Gohan and Videl's permission but since they are asleep and we probably shouldn't wake them. Pan, we will take you sometime, with Bulla as well but Joyki is in need of it more at the moment, I know how powerful this Giekrunau person is and it seems that Joyki wants to defeat him him-self so he is going to need a lot of training.' Joyki nodded and went up to his room to get some clothes. He put what he needed into a capsule suitcase, a gift from Bulma, and put the capsule into his pocket. He met Pan on the stairs. She didn't say a thing. She just put her lips against Joyki's and kissed him.

'See you later alright?' said Joyki he hugged her.

'Yeah bye,' she said. They held each other for a time and left in opposite directions.

Goku had taken them to a forest clearing; he pulled out some capsules and threw them on the ground in different places. One appeared to be a house, another was the gravity room and the next one was a shed full of training equipment.

'Now here's the most important one,' said Goku holding a red capsule. He threw it on the ground and a giant fridge-freezer appeared.

'Kakarott are you ever serious?' said Vegeta shaking his head.

'You wouldn't want to starve would you?'

'Never mind come on lets get started.'

Joyki didn't know which one of them was the tougher teacher. Goku would force you to push past your limits with an iron fist and Vegeta would beat you up if you didn't do whatever right. It helped though; he could feel that he was stronger than he had ever been before. They continued to train, not only Joyki but Goku and Vegeta as well, Vegeta was nearly exploding with power. Goku focused on Vegeta and they sparred for a while. Vegeta exploded. He stood there the power electrifying the air. He had changed. His hair was golden and his eyes were green. One other strange thing though, his hair had grown so long it nearly touched the ground.

'Yes! At last I have got the power. Super Sayain three!' said Vegeta.

'Your not going to go all evil on us now are you Vegeta?' asked Goku.

'Don't be absurd Kakarott.'

'Sorry I was just checking, I don't think that I would be able to take you down without destroying the planet that's all.' He was grinning, Vegeta started laughing and powered down back to super sayain.

'Now lets get back to training Joyki.'

It stayed like that for the months to follow, Joyki and Pan would train with their previous teachers and once a month go into the wilderness with Goku and Vegeta. Joyki knew that he loved Pan now, but he hadn't said it yet. He knew he must tell her or he would risk losing her. He needn't worry though. They both didn't know that the other loved them. Marron and Bulla both saw this but decided to not say anything and to let the couple admit their true feelings. They might not have the time though.

Joyki was eating lunch when Goku appeared.

'He's here Joyki, Giekrunau has just landed on earth.'

* * *

Mwahahahaha I love cliffhangers, I know it's not much of one but I hope you'll keep reading. Thanks Grand wolf for being my most loyal reader, you've reviewed three times, which just shows the lack of reviews I'm getting. See you all next chapter! 


	11. Let's Dance

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (translation: I don't own DBZ but Joyki, the Jagurons and Giekrunau are mine)

* * *

**Let's Dance**

'Giekrunau landed in the mountains close to Central City, I don't know whether he will search for you or just blow everything up so we better go if you want to fight him,' said Goku, who had a slightly worried look on his face.

'Okay, just a sec I want to talk to Pan,' said Joyki, he lead Pan behind the portioning wall. 'Look I may not survive this fight so I just want you to know one thing, I love you Son Pan and if I make it back I hope that I will find you waiting for me. See ya.' Before he could turn though Pan kissed him holding him there for a few moments.

'Can we go please!' said an impatient Goku.

'Don't worry I'll be there cheering you on in a bit,' said Pan, she pushed him away toward Goku who immediately took them to the mountains.

Giekrunau looked anything other than pretty. He didn't have any hair on his body. His head was covered with a bone like substance creating an effective helmet. The only part not covered by bone was his purple eyes. His body was a bluish grey and basalt grey armour covering his chest. His hands held 4 fingers and his bare feet had 6 toes. Joyki and Goku appeared a few metres in front of him.

'So this is the supposed saviour of the Jagurons? Doesn't look like much,' said the towering figure.

'Be afraid murderer I'm sure that he will be a problem for you,' said Goku, now unafraid knowing that he can stop Giekrunau from hurting any innocent people.

'I see that you talk a lot, are you to fight me as well?'

'No, I will fight you by myself,' said Joyki slowly raising his power level.

'Lets begin then,' said Giekrunau standing up.

'Yeah, let's dance,' Joyki started suddenly at his people's tormentor. He started with a spear hand strike, narrowly missing Giekrunau's head. He quickly moved his arm up to block the coming attack. They started trading blows matching each other almost equally. Goku flew back a bit to watch the fight. He was not the only viewing the fight. The TV networks had appeared and were trying their best to get out all of the equipment. Eventually one reporter had managed to get his microphone online and the camera rolling.

'And here I am at the scene of the UFO landing, a tall behemoth appeared from the ship and someone else has appeared, attacking the extra terrestrial. There is someone standing on the cliff to the right, I can't believe it! It's Son Goku, the fighter who has competed in many tournament, coming out the winner in one of them, he is also the man who saved us from king Piccolo, could the person who is fighting the alien be his apprentice? All this and more to come, now lets turn to the fight,' said the reporter.

Joyki and Giekrunau continued to attack each other, testing each other's limits. Still on the ground Joyki decided to take it up a notch and sent Giekrunau into the air with a back flip, connecting his foot with the chin of his opponent. Just before Giekrunau recovered Joyki powered up slightly and sped towards Giekrunau.

'JAGAR CLAW!' Joyki's attack sent Giekrunau flying into the mountain. There were a few moments of silence. A blue beam streaked with black lightning blew the rocks away and Joyki knocked the blast away. Giekrunau flew up to meet Joyki. There was a long gash across the blue alien's chest, but no blood. 'What-?' Joyki's face was dumb founded.

'I don't bleed, no matter what you do to my body it won't matter, I am invincible!' Giekrunau said this with a smirk, and he charged at Joyki while the teenager's guard was down. Joyki took a lot of hits and was knocked down the earth.

'No! I better go help out!' Goku said whilst watching the fight. He was about to fly down when Vegeta appeared in front of him.

'Don't you dare Kakarott! Joyki would want to handle this himself,' said the sayain prince.

'But he is hurt.'

'And? You were hurt during your fight with Frieza did you care? No he had wiped out you race and killed your friend. Joyki has lost his whole family to this creep and most of his race. The worst you could do to the kid now is help him. The best thing you can do is cheer for him and that's why we are all here!' Vegeta showed Goku all of the others who had just arrived.

'Go on Joyki we know you can beat him!' shouted Trunks. Everyone started cheering for Joyki. But he didn't stir

'Joyki I love you too, now destroy this guy!' shouted Pan. Joyki's eyes snapped open and flew up to confront Giekrunau again.

'I take it the Joyki is your name, a disgusting Jaguron name,' said the monster.

'Well, It seems that no-one cares what you think at the moment,' said Joyki. Giekrunau attacked with a knife hand strike, but Joyki easily blocked the attack and countered with a reverse punch sending Giekrunau backwards. Then Joyki brought his hand above his head, arms crossed.

'JAGCHIECKA!' the crimson beam rushed towards Giekrunau. He didn't recover in time. Giekrunau was covered in the red energy, burning his skin; he flew towards the ground making a large crater on impact. Joyki sped towards him with a powerful punch. This time however Giekrunau did recover and caught Joyki's fist, swinging his own hand at Joyki's head. Joyki caught this one as well. They unclenched their fists and grappled trying to get the better of the other. They continued to struggle. Joyki was using his full power now and Giekrunau wasn't waning. Blood burst from Joyki's fingernails and he fell down. Giekrunau swung his leg and sent Joyki into the nearby rock formation.

'You see, I can't be defeated by no mere Jaguron!' said Giekrunau.

'Joyki!' shouted Pan.

'Shut up bitch!' Giekrunau sent a ki blast at Pan hitting her in the arm. A great flash of blood red light blew away the rock surrounding him.

'I am no mere Jaguron!' shouted Joyki. He exploded with red energy and what appeared was a completely different person. His hair was red and his body was covered with black markings. A tail had appeared from the bottom of his back. Joyki had transformed. 'Today Giekrunau you shall die, all of the pain and suffering that you have caused shall be avenged.' Quite a crowd had gathered to watch the young man who had stood up to the invader. They were all cheering his name, Joyki.

'You are the one to die this day!' shouted Giekrunau, he charged at the Jaguron, but his attack was easily deflected. Joyki aimed his own attack at Giekrunau's chest, cracking the armour. Then another attack smashed into the side of Giekrunau's head. A large crack appeared. Giekrunau tried desperately to hit an attack on his opponent. But failed. Eventually Giekrunau made a fatal mistake and left himself wide open.

'JAGAR BLADE!' the energy sword cut the blue and grey alien in half. His lower abdomen fell to the ground and shrivelled to dust. But Giekrunau managed to keep himself in the air, for a few seconds, Joyki sent him to the earth with an axe kick, completely shattering Giekrunau's right arm. All lookers on winced at the bone-sickening crunch. Giekrunau however was laughing.

'Ha ha, haven't I already told you that it doesn't matter what you do with my body, as long as my head is intact I won't die and all lost body parts will grow back eventually, you however aren't as durable,' said Giekrunau. Joyki smirked.

'Thanks for telling me your weakness, now I can truly beat you.' Giekrunau's face fell when he realised that he had just given away one of his most valuable pieces of information. 'Now let's kill you!' Joyki stood with one of his arms out wide, powering up from all of the emotions surrounding him. It was surprisingly easy. All of the people around were with their most loved ones but the thing that truly powered Joyki was Pan's love for him, and his love back to her. Joyki dropped his arm holding the incredible power within himself.

'What? Aren't you going to go down fighting?' Joyki taunted Giekrunau. Giekrunau flew up as fast as he could firing ki blasts. Joyki smiled knowing that now Giekrunau couldn't dodge. Joyki casually lifted his arm.

'Soul beam,' everyone heard the words that were barely whispered. All of Joyki's hate and honour was compromised into one white beam of lightning. The ki blasts that Giekrunau had fired merely imploded on contact with the gigantic beam. The split in half alien's eyes widened in horror when he realised that he couldn't get out of the way and you could see his life reflected in his eyes. None of the energy missed him. It all hit him. Burning his skin away and his natural helmet broke away. The last thing that was left of him was his head and that exploded when the attack finished. There were a few moments of silence.

'It is done, vengeance has been executed.' Said Joyki. Everyone cheered and he fell to the ground absolutely exhausted. His hair and body returned to normal but he still had a tail.

'And there we have it, the invading monster has been destroyed by the unknown fighter, I see that Son Videl is here maybe we can get a few answers out of her,' said the reporter waving madly.

'You better go and talk to him Videl or he's going to get really upset,' said Gohan, 'don't worry I'll make sure that Joyki and Pan will be okay, here's Yagirobe with the senzu beans now.' She nodded and flew over to the reporters. Yagirobe came and gave pan some senzu beans; she ate one and flew down to Joyki.

'Here eat this, it'll help,' she said placing the bean into Joyki's mouth. He chewed for a moment and his eyes snapped open to the girl that he loved, he kissed her and gave her a hug.

'How is you arm?' he asked. She smiled.

'It's fine, nice tail,' she said, he blushed, 'don't worry I've got one too now she fumbled and with the back of her trousers and a furry tail appeared, 'I told you that sayains have tails too I just removed mine because it got in the way but maybe I'll get used to it now it's regenerated.' They both laughed and flew up to where the others were. Videl came back shaking her head.

'They want to ask who you are Joyki, I just said a friend who was visiting,' said Videl.

'Thanks. Bulma could you send a radio signal as far and as fast as you can saying that Giekrunau is dead?' asked Joyki.

'Cheek! Of course I can, don't worry I'll get onto it as soon as I get home.' Bulma said.

'Just one thing first though Bulma,' said Vegeta getting something out of his pocket, 'I've held this off for too long, Bulma will you marry me?' he said brandishing a ring. Bulma's eyes widened. Then she smiled.

'Maybe, I'll think about it,' she said grinning. Vegeta fell forwards.

'But, but!'

'Ha ha don't be silly Vegeta, of course I'll marry you!' Vegeta slipped the ring onto Bulma's finger.

'Yay now we have two wedding to look forward to!' said Marron. She was stood next to trunks who was looking slightly embarrassed.

'Come on then everyone back to capsule corp. for a party!' shouted Bulma. Everyone cheered and began flying off towards West city.

* * *

Really sorry for the long wait peeps, the next chapter will be the last one and may be much shorter than the others, basically the wrapper on the present. I hope I get lots of reviews and see you soon! 


	12. What now?

Disclaimer: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn haven't I said this 11 times before? I don't own DBZ but Joyki, the Jagurons and Giekrunau are mine!

I suppose that I should thank this one extremely persistent reader who has named them self as J.S for reviewing this story eleven times, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so much, I would also like to thank Grand wolf and DBZ angel for being my faithful readers. Anyway this is the last chapter but I have a few sequels planned for before Christmas. This chapter will just be a little finisher and may not be as long as my previous chapters anyway let's carry on!

* * *

**What now?**

It didn't take long for Joyki's name to be known to the world, he couldn't go out into the streets without being mobbed by fan girls, Pan discouraged that idea as soon as possible and got photographers to see her and Joyki openly snogging each other, that is Pan was kissing Joyki and followed on with the ride. He had been asked if he would pose for action figures but he took Piccolo's advice and politely refused. Joyki didn't really understand the fame much and tried his best to carry on as normal, training and studying. His new transformation made training more interesting since his teachers could go harder on him.

Vegeta and Bulma wanted to have a quiet ceremony but Bulma's dad would have none of it and Vegeta couldn't refuse the chance to out do Goku for the wedding. He had that chance because the brief's billions helped him a lot. When Bulma threw her bouquet Bulla caught it using her useful little jumping abilities. She smiled at Goten who grinned back.

Joyki and Pan were sat in his room talking when she asked a hard question.

'Will you go back to the Jagurons now that Giekrunau is dead?' asked Pan.

'I don't think I will, I've never really thought about it. I've never had a family and Giekrunau prevented friendships by killing so many people, you didn't want to make friends so you wouldn't lose them. But here, here I do have friends, family and a girlfriend. I would lose all of that if I went. Anyway I doubt that there are many Jagurons left,' said Joyki. Pan got up and kissed him. They sat with Pan on his lap talking for a while longer.

'Oi! You two, your dinners ready!' shouted Gohan. Joyki and Pan got up and walked down to the kitchen hand in hand.

The wedding of Goten and Bulla was a quieter affair than her parent's one. Which wasn't very hard. There were still a lot of photographers around but not half as many as there was at the last wedding. Goten eventually scooped up his bride and flew off to the reception at his old house. Everyone attended and most of the z warriors got drunk, even Piccolo had a little sip of wine and promptly went purple. Seriously purple. Pan and Joyki decided to sleep off the party at the house and both slept on the floor. Everyone went home the next day and Goten and Bulla left for their honeymoon at grandpa Gohan's house.

One night Joyki and Pan were sat on the roof of the house staring at the moon, Pan was resting her head on his chest and he had his arm around her.

'I wonder if the message has reached the Jagurons yet,' said Joyki.

'They must have by now, Bulma said it would take less than a month for the message to get to your planet and its been nearly two,' said Pan.

'Yeah I guess that you are right.'

'Of course I am,' said Pan as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Joyki smiled and held her for a while longer then he took her down into her room and laid her down on her bed and covered her with the duvet. Then he walked out of her room, turned off her light and walked into his room to go to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go, a little bit of ribbon to tie off the present to you my readers, (man that was korny!) I hope I see you all again in my sequels and maybe in my other stories but for now good-bye and good luck to all of you in your stories! 


End file.
